


Lost in star wars

by orphan_account



Category: Lost in Space (TV 2018), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Multi, Mutual Pining, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22121044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Robinsons head through the rift................................................................ Into the star wars universe
Relationships: C'ai Threnalli/Original Female Character(s), Jessika Pava/Temmin "Snap" Wexley, Judy Robinson & Don West, Judy Robinson & Penny Robinson, Judy Robinson & Will Robinson, Judy Robinson/Don West, Karé Kun/Temmin "Snap" Wexley, Poe Dameron & Karé Kun & Jessika Pava & Temmin "Snap" Wexley, Will Robinson & Robot
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Some relationships are on the back burner for now

As poe dropped out of lightspeed, he smashed into another ship. He smacked his head on the canopy, leaving a bloodstain. Bb8 squarked in alarm. Poe dribbled in and out of consciousness before sliding into the blissful quiet of sleep. 


	2. From the other pov

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crash and fixing of the victim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the support TheCoconutSlinky, means a lot and so does the kudos from you and that guest.

"no, I've got no idea where we are!" maureen said. "the nav system doesn't either!" will added. The ship shook with an impact, that sent the Robinsons and co stumbling around the cockpit. "what the hell was that?" john asked. "we've got a hull breach in the garage. Emergency shutters already down, pressure stable." judy told him. "Something hit us" Penny will, don and john raced toward the garage, expecting a meteorite, or debris or something organic, not parts of an advanced spaceship and definitely not a human man lying unconscious on the floor. Penny commed judy and soon enough the two of them were patching up the man. Judy worked with quick efficiency, whereas penny couldn't stop staring at the man's face. Penny kept thinking to herself how hot he was, then telling herself off. She wondered what he would look like with his shirt off. _Oh man, he's dying penny, stop pining and help judy, if you want any chance of him waking up._ Suddenly judy was taking off his shirt, explaining that he needed cpr. "penny, can you do compressions and rescue breaths while i find our defibrillator?" "yeah, sure I can do that" she said trying not to sound too eager. Judy sprinted out and penny looked down. _Wow he's even hotter than i imagined. Oh, right, yeah, cpr._ She started compressions, then hesitated. She made up her mind and lowered her mouth to his, forming a seal with her lips and breathing in and out, before continuing compressions. She repeated the process twice more before judy found the defibrillator. Muttering something about Don being an angel. On the last rescue breath of the fourth attempt, he woke, his vitals returning to normal, except his heart beat and blood pressure, as his first waking moment was penny kissing him on the lips. Penny stumbled backward. "who are you?"


	3. The rescue arrives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A search party looks for poe

Snap dropped out of Lightspeed, followed quickly by jess, kare and c'ai, as well as a bunker buster cruiser. Poe had officially been missing for 48 hours since command had lost contact with his ship. Leia had been very concerned, and mobilised a task force, consisting of black squadron, blue squadron and the Ninka. 

"alright, each of you has an area to check, we will provide support and provide scans of other areas" said the disembodied of the vice-admiral, Holdo over his com. Most pilots mumbled affirmatives, a lot of them having been on leave for Christmas and the squadrons broke formation and jumped to lightspeed or turned their engines to full sublight. 


	4. Greetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe takes notes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this fic, its before TFA so poe is only 18

It had been a day since the robinsons had resuscitated poe. Introductions and backstories lasted well into the early hours. At this moment in time poe was lying in his bunk in his quarters on the jupiter 2. He was exhausted. He ran through all of the information he had just been given. He tried to put names to faces. 

The dad was john-he had been a navy seal (whatever that was) before joining the space programme 

The mother was Maureen-she was a great mathematician and scientist. 

The youngest son was will-will was special, he had a connection to this droid 

The youngest daughter was penny- she was older than will (he was 12, she was 15) and she was beautiful and smart, if a little cocky and stubborn, though he would be lying if he said that didn't make him more attracted to her. _Focus dameron._

Judy- she was a doctor, partly credited to saving him. 

And then there was Don-poe had had good first impressions of don. They were quite similar and even if he wasn't related to the Robinsons by blood, he could, possibly, soon be an in law. It was obvious he and Judy liked each other. They were constantly sneaking glances at each other behind each others back. 

Poe had been inducted into the chores. he helped around the ship and don was even going to teach him how to fly the jupiter 2. Along with penny. _Oh god. Get a grip of yourself! She's 3 years younger than you! Focus on the lessons._


End file.
